


There Wasn’t More I Could Do

by Bookwormscififan



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Chase got stabbed by Anti, and Henrik tries his hardest to save him
Kudos: 5





	There Wasn’t More I Could Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a writing prompt: "just, take a deep breath or something!" "TAKE A DEEP BREATH? It feels like my insides are being RIPPED OUT!"

“Ow! Fuckin’ hell that hurts!” Schneep ran into the sitting-room to see Chase curled on the floor, Anti above him, whipping blood from his knife.

“Anti! Vhat did you do?!” The demon looked at Schneep, a large grin on his face.

“N͏o̧thing. H̵ȩ ̶d͜i̵d̛ it ͞a̴l̵l͏ ̶to h͠i͟ms͠elf.̵” With a laugh, he glitched out of the room.

“Chase, dear friend, vhat did he do to you?” Chase glared at the doctor, holding up a blood-stained hand.

“What do you think he did?! He fuckin’ stabbed me!” After a hesitation, Schneep stepped forward.

“Vhat can I do to help?”

“Oh, I don’t know. You’re a doctor, you tell me how you can help!” Wincing, Chase wrapped his arms around his abdomen and groaned.

“Um, alright. Ah, can I see ze vound?” Chase unwrapped his arms and stared at the doctor. Schneep inspected the large gash on his stomach with concern, then sat down.

“Can you move? Or at least sit on ze couch vhile I get some bandages?” Chase nodded slightly.

“Sure. But get me some whiskey or something to numb the pain.” Schneep shook his head.

“All I’ll do vith ze vhiskey is use it to disinfect zat vound.” Chase groaned and lay on the couch.

Schneep returned five minutes later, arms laden with medical supplies to see that Chase had passed out on the couch. The wound was a deep one, and needed to be stitched up as well as dressed. Setting the supplies down beside the trickshot dad, Schneep prepared a needle to numb the area.

“Mmm… Schneep?” He looked up to see Chase’s pasty face looking at him. The dad was sweating and his eyes seemed hollow.

“It vill all be okay soon, Chase. I’m going to give you zis injection so I can put stitches in.” Chase nodded weakly and put his head down.

Wiping as much blood away as possible, Schneep injected the needle and waited a while to let it take effect. Meanwhile Chase was going in and out of consciousness.

“Alright, Chase. I’m going to start vith ze stitches now. Stay with me, alright?” He began to stitch up the wound, keeping watch over Chase the whole time.

“Ow, Goddammit, that hurts!” Chase’s yell alerted Schneep to the fact that the injection had worn off.

“Chase, it’s alright. I’ve finished ze stitching. I just need to bandage ze vound ok?”

“No, not ok! Give me more of the stuff that made me numb!” Schneep shook his head.

“I cannot do zat. I don’t vant you getting addicted to ze stuff. Just, take a deep breath or something!”

He yelped as Chase grabbed his shirt and brought his face closer.

“TAKE A DEEP BREATH? It feels like my insides are being RIPPED OUT! Fix it, Schneep!” Just as soon as the flare of anger had arrived, it disappeared and Chase fell back onto the couch.

“Sorry, Chase. I’m trying, but you have to be patient. I’m dressing the wound as quickly as I can.” He looked up in concern as Chase groaned in pain. Sweat dotted his pale brow, and he was beginning to breathe heavily in pain.

Finishing, he stood up and wiped his hands with sanitiser.

“Get some rest, Chase. Everything vill be alright.” Picking up his items, he left Chase on the couch.

At 7pm, Schneep returned to the sitting room. He watched over Chase as he mumbled and groaned in his sleep. He checked the dressing, changing it. Pulling the bandage off, he realised some of the stitches had burst, and blood stained the couch. Placing gauze over the wound, he replaced the bandages, hoping it would be enough.

Deep down inside, he knew it wouldn’t.

“Schneeple! Get down here! Something’s wrong with Chase!” Schneep groaned and rubbed his eyes. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was only 6 in the morning and sighed. He got out of bed and headed for the sitting room, bag of supplies in hand.

Jackie was standing by Chase’s bed, holding his hand tightly. He looked up as Schneep entered the room.

“He’s bleeding out. You have to try harder to save him.” Schneep lowered his eyes and shook his head slowly.

“Zhere iz nothing more I can do, Jackie. I don’t have enough supplies here to help him. Anti did something, and I vasn’t able to fix it.” He crouched beside Chase, taking his hand from Jackie.

“I’m so sorry, Chase. I feel terrible. I couldn’t save Jack, and now I can’t save you. I can’t defeat Anti. Iz zhere anything I can do?” Chase shook his head weakly, then opened his eyes as an idea struck him.

“Can you… see if… Stacy will bring… the kids…?” Schneep smiled sadly and nodded, standing up.

“I’ll try.” Chase smiled, and closed his eyes.

“Stacy, he needs to see zhem. He’s going to die, you have to let him see zhem vone more time. Please…” Chase opened his eyes, hearing Schneep talking to Stacy. His back was turned to him, but Chase could still hear the pleas. It sounded like Schneep was under water. He weakly reached out toward Schneep’s coat.

“Let me… talk to her…” Schneep handed him the phone, eyes full of pity.

“Stacy… can I talk to them…?” He listened as she sighed, then heard her faint voice calling the kids. He felt so tired, but he forced himself to stay awake.

“…Daddy?” He smiled.

“Hey, sweetie. How’s school been going?”

“It’s been ok daddy. I learnt my five times tables!”

“That’s lovely, sweetheart. Where’s your brother”

“He’s next to me. Hold on”

“Hi dad.” Tears sprung to Chase’s eyes at the sound of his son’s voice.

“Hi, kiddo. Have you been good for mummy?”

“Yes. She taught me a new song. Wanna hear?” He nodded, clearing his throat as he gave his affirmation.

“Time goes by and still I’m stuck on you, stuck on you. Time goes by and still I’m stuck on you… Was that good? Daddy? Daddy are you still there?”

“I’m so sorry, can I speak to your mother? I need to tell her ze bad news.” Schneep ignored the whimper in his nephew’s voice as he placed Chase’s limp hand on the couch.

“Stacy, I’m so sorry. He’s gone. Went as your son vas singing.” He closed his eyes as Stacy began to cry. He waited for the click of her hanging up before putting the phone down. Looking at Jackie, he wrapped him in a hug.

“I’m sorry zhere vasn’t more I could do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The terrible accent writing will stop later on.


End file.
